Two's better the one
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic so I have tried to added chapters this time I just hope they come out right! lol Hope you enjoy it. PLZ R&R x
1. Chapter 1

-1**_Daylight has found me here again  
You can ask me anything, but where I've been  
Things that used to matter seem so small  
When you're looking for a soft place to fall_**

"Good morning DS Nixon"

"Is it?"

"Yeah why, don't you think so?"

"Yes Sorry just haven't had any caffeine today that's all!"

"Okay would you like one now then?"

"Erm yes please, that would be great"

Philip came back with coffee, whilst Phil was standing at the vending machine he couldn't't stop thinking that something was bothering Sam, even if she wasn't admitting it.

"Thanks Phil this smells lush!"

_**Don't misunderstand me, baby, please  
I didn't mean to bring back memories  
You should know the reason why I called  
I was looking for a soft place to fall**_

"Lush?"

"Yeah sorry something Abbie said this morning when she called, apparently it means Great, fit, etc…!"

"Oh…Okay!"

"Yea I thought the same when I heard it, I had to ask her twice!"

"So that's what's bothering you then?"

"What?"

"Your missing Abbie?"

"Erm…No not really!" Sam said not even looking at Philip.

"Ok if you say so"

"Yeah sorry….you are right I am missing her, its worse when she calls, when I get a letter or a card even photo I'm absolutely fine so I think its got to do more with hearing her voice!"

_**Looking for a soft place  
Nothing more than a small taste  
Of a love that ended long ago  
Looking for a place to hide  
A warm bed on a cold night  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
No, no, no**_

"Aww well look at it this way she's only been gone. What 4weeks?"

"Yeah but it seems like a life time since I've seen her!"

"That's only because your used to seeing her everyday"

"It'll get better Sam!"

"Yes well I hope your right!"

Samantha and Philip got spilt into two groups with some of the members from the relive, Phil was not impressed! Sam was missing Abs to much to care what she did today. As Sam and the PC's went to get in the vans she saw a new face.

_I wonder who that is? _Sam thought to herself. The street were pretty quite so the team decided to go back to the station. When Sam and Phil got back into CID the new DS was sitting at his desk, he had been transferred from Barton Street nick.

_**Looking out your window at the dawn  
Baby, when you wake up, I'll be gone  
You're the one who taught me after all  
How to find a soft place to fall**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Hi I'm Stuart, you must be Suzie?"

"No Samantha, sorry oh and this is Philip"

"Phil this is, Sorry you said?"

"Ds Turner, Stuart!"

"Yea hi" Phil said as he walked away.

"Okay…not the welcome I expected but you can't win them all!"

"Hay you what's up, Why didn't't you welcome DS Turner to the team like you do anyone else you just walked off?"

"Did I….I just had other things on my mind that's all, your not the only one you know"

"WOW okay ….well…erm…I guess I'll leave you to it"

"Sam…No look wait…I…I'm sorry, I'll come and give the new DS a proper welcome!"

"No it's okay"

"Sometimes things just get to much, don't you think?"

"Yeah sometimes, sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here you know?"

"Tell me about it!"

_**You're the one who taught me after all  
How to find a soft place to fall**_

"Come on, I think that vending machines crying out for us!"

"Yeah I think so to!"

"Look DS Turner, sorry about before just been busy that's all as you'll get to know, nothing against you mate!"

"Yea I gathered that mate, No worries!"

"Well I've got my first big case up, on a drug dealer!"

"Well if that's your biggest case then you haven't lived mate, Cya I have yet another mispa!"

"Cool do you need a hand on that DS Hunter?"

"Na I'm alright mate know it like the back of my hand!"

"Sam do you wanna join me, I'm not very cleaver on the area so…!"

"Erm…Sorry DS Turner I'm with Philip on this one I'm afraid, I've seen enough Junkies to last me a life time, but I do know someone that can't wait to get off a case!"

"Mickey"

"Yep?"

"I think the new DS Turner needs a hand, Would you mind?"

"No what we got?"

"Junk dealer!"

"Oh...erm….thank Sam, nice one!"

"Oh you know me Mick, I'm always glad to help!"

"Yea right I've noticed!"

"Well have fun and I'll see you when I'm looking at ya!"

"Oh and DS Turner"

"Yes?"

"Its Samantha or DS Nixon."

"Oh Yeah sure…Okay…Sorry!" Stuart looked kinda puzzled considering everyone he had heard speak to her called her nothing but Sam!

"Erm….Mickey Do you call Samantha Sam!"

"Yeah I have done for years, in fact the time I saw her she introduced herself as Sam, Why?

"Its just that she told me its either Samantha or DS Nixon!"

"Oh sorry mate she's marked your card them Ds Turner!"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing much, apart from the fact she either loves ya or hates ya!"

"Right nice!"

"Yeah she is when you get to know her really!"

Sam and Phil went on there way to find the missing women, when they got there it was a daughter whom had said that she spoke to her mother less then 24hrs ago about the new car she had just bought. Her mother Mrs Cunningham was a young 76 year old women with 4 children, a husband who didn't say much and a little Jack Russell.

Sam went to talk to Mrs Cunningham's husband Sam didn't get much out of him because he had developed Alzheimer's disease about a year ago. Philip had been speaking to the daughter who had reported her mother missing in the first place.

"So what did the husband say?" Phil had asked Samantha.

"Not much really, apart from fact she went to get milk from a store named Joel's!"

"Well apparently the pair don't go out at all without on of their kids!"

"So she never would have gone to the store for a pint of milk then Miss Cunningham?"

"No never, the last time my mother popped down to the store was when she got mugged about two years ago and even Joel's has been closed for about a year and half a least." Mrs Cunningham's daughter replied.

"Oh….okay well erm…Do have any idea where she would have gone by any chance, like she wouldn't suddenly think sod it I'm gonna risk it, it's very unlikely I'll get mugged twice within two years!"

"No never…well at least I don't think she would, I'm sorry Ds Nixon if I sound a bit abrupt but the women wouldn't even open the bloody door without freaking out trying to


	3. Chapter 3

-1call the police, only until she finally realised that the paper boy couldn't fit the paper throw the letter box!"

"Right I understand Miss Cunningham, myself and my colleague will go back to Sun Hill and have little look on some CCTV and do some checks and we'll call you as soon as we can, at the moment I'm afraid that's all we can tell you."

"Is that okay Miss Cunningham, your happy for us to leave now?" Phil asked after Sam had finished.

"Yes you've been a great support, thank you so much"

"In the mean time would you like one of our FLO's to popped round and sit with you a while that's what we call A Family Liaison Office, just to give family's a bit of support through a worrying stage?"

" Erm…No we should be fine, but we will wait here for your call, thank you once again the both of you"

"It's our pleasure, we'll be in touch within the next couple of hours I can assure you!"

Samantha and Phil went on there way back to the station, Sam drove Phil liked it when Samantha was in the drivers seat because it meant he could sit back and relax.

"Sam what do ya think of the new member of the team then?" Philip asked interestingly.

"He seems alright, a bit smarmy I also think he looks like the type that loves himself, you know what I mean, why?"

"No particular reason, just wondered!"

Sam couldn't help but smirk whilst looking out the window, she switch the radio on and had forgotten herself and started to sing. It wasn't until Phil said. " you should sing more often, you have a great voice!"

"Thank you!" Sam shot back very blushed!

When they had pulled up in the yard, there saw Stuart just booking in a suspect from the drug case he had been lumbered with!

"Well…well….well Jimmy Cordial been up to your old tricks I see?"

"What ever Hunter, I see you still got your partner in crime then!"

"What this old thing….Na!"

"OI….Shut it Cordial, and not so much of the OLD either!" Samantha shouted back!

"Soooo DS Turner I thought you were on a drug case?" Philip mocked

"Yeah well this is one of them, why?"

"What our mate Jimmy….huh…Na mate this ones nothing but a petty thief!"

"But…..!"

"Sorry mate!"

Sam and Phil couldn't help but have a little giggle on the way up to CID, just passing Stuart's side as they laughed. When Turner interviewed Cordial Sam and Phil were right he was only ever done for shop lifting and that was only for something silly like some bread or a pint of milk! As Stuart walked into CID he noticed Sam and Phil looked down into the laptop they were both using and silently giggling.

"Well thank for the tip guys!" 'NOT' Stuart remarked underneath his breath!

"That's alright mate, better luck next time maybe, but for now we've got real work to do!"

"Phil….Don't rub it in!" Sam said with a lovely big grin on her face!

"Sorry sweet just slipped out!"

"Oh….Yeah I…know!" Sam said sarcastically.

At the end of the shift Samantha and Philip agreed she would call the Cunningham's to update them, Sam and Phil were just on there way to the Canley Arms when they spotted an old women was sitting outside the nick on the bench.

"Phil look….is that Mrs Cunningham?"

"You know what…I think it is, come on "

"Excuse me, are you Mrs Cunningham?" Sam asked the old lady that looked kinda lost.

"Yes child I am, do I know you love?"

"No Mrs Cunningham, but I have spoken to your daughter today and she said she was a little worried about you for us to keep an eye out for you we are police officers"

"But now we found you, do you mind if we take you home madam?" Philip asked in sympathetic tone.

"You're a very handsome boy, you've got a good one there honey!"

"Please take me home my dears, I would love to see the rest of my family."

"Sure Mrs Cunningham, our car is just over here!"

Sam, Phil and Mrs Cunningham got to her home at the back of Canley High Street.

When there knocked at the door Mrs Cunningham's daughter had answered.

"Mum where the hell have you been, we've been worried sick about you?"

"I went to the doctors"

"Why….you know I always take you to and fro?"

"Had a letter throw the post and I had a simple check up, but they told me that….I……I erm .…I had Cancer."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself child, you heard me the first time, look lets getting inside please"

"Erm…Mrs Cunningham were going to leave you in peace if that's alright?"

"Yes lovely you both go and enjoy your self's, and you son look after that missus of yours okay"

"Yes Maam I certainly will!"

"Goodnight all"

"Night Ds Nixon and Hunter, I really appreciate what you have done for me and my family"

"All part of the service madam!"

Sam and Phil got back in the car, they were both a bit choked, 1) What Mrs Cunningham had said, thinking that they were a married couple and 2) Her having Cancer.

"Well it certainly has been a long day, you fancy a bite to eat and a drink at mine?"

"Yeah why not!" Philip said trying his up most best to hide that he was over the moon she actually asked him!

They had a good old natter and a laugh, got bloated form stuffing there faces also got a bit to merry! In the morning Sam saw Phil pull up in the car park so she stood there and waited for him.

"Good Morning!"

"Yes and what a wonderful one it is at that!"

"Yep I agree!"

They both walked in through CID together once again laughing and joking!

"Do them two ever come in separately or even without laughing, they never seem to have faces like the rest of us?" Stuart Turner said as quietly as possible to Zain across his PC

"What Sam and Phil….Na there like one pack them, always together you know, laughing, joking, drinking coffee, etc…"

"So are they a couple or what?"

"No…well not yet that I know of anyway, I think there more like soul mate to be honest!"

"Oh...right okay!"

Philip had gone off with the DI, and he had put Sam in charge of the Grand Tour with Stuart. Just so he got to know the place a bit better.

"Right DS Turner I hear I have the minding job then!"

"Yeah…Minding is that was you call it…I'm pretty sure I can look after myself DS Nixon!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1"I'm sure you can but I gather the DI doesn't think so, other wise he wouldn't of dumped the job on to me DS Turner."

"Well lets get it over and done with shall?" Sam snapped at Stuart.

"Yes lets"

Sam had already showed Turner the inside and the front of the Station, they just got to the yard when Sam Slipped on some of the rubbish which wasn't meant to be there.

"Ouch….Erm….DS Turner can you run a get Philip for me please?" Saying a bit breathless.

"Well shall I get someone else or a doctor or something?"

"No I Just need you to go to the interview room 12 and fetch Phil please hurry?"

Stuart went to room 12 and got Phil out of the interview," Sam's had a fall and she's only asking for you!"

"You what?"

"Sam's…."

"No….I heard you the first time what meant was why not the Doctor?"

"I did try but she snapped, No I prefer Phil!"

"Sam what's up, do ya want the Doc?"

"No I feel fine, I think I just need you to carry me into the locker room that's all, I be alright in a minute….ok!"

"Yep alright…ready 1.…2.…3!"

Philip carried Sam into the locker room and Honey Harman had skipped in.

"OI what you doin in ere Sarge?"

"DS Nixon had bit of a tumble so I just brought her in sorry I'll leave in a min, I don't suppose you know anything about a sprained ankle at all?"

"Erm…lets have a look?"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Sarge….you've just twisted it Sam I think it will be alright, but it looks like you'll have a nasty bruise there I'm afraid!"

"Oh well its better then going round on crouches and covered in plaster A?"

"Come on the Samantha, I suppose I'll drive you home!"

"No don't be silly I don't need to go home, what on earth will I do there ?"

"I don't know try chilling out for a change!"

"I did last night, remember?"

"Okay Desk duties only for a week at least okay, if I see you doing anything different I'll rush you straight back home again!"

"Alright….alright…I think I've get the message Doc!"

Philip had to drive Sam backwards and forwards in the mornings and in the evenings because it was the foot she need to drive with that she had twisted! Because Phil had cases outside of the station Samantha was dead bored, and got to know DS Turner a lot better, she even apologised for the his first couple of days! When Sam asked Phil if he was gonna come in, he explained to her that he had to go a see his mum, that had been giving him a hard time about Steve's transfer, so they would have to reschedule for another day, but he did say he'll pick her up a usual in the morning!

Stuart Turner had turned up at Sam's door with shock she said.

"What are you doing hear, How did you know where I lived?"

"1) you left this case file behind and 2) Zain Nadir told me to drop it off so he gave me the address with it, is that okay?"

"Erm…yeah I suppose" Sam said a bit reluctantly

They both got talking they had a drink and then Sam's phone buzzed, it was Phil sending a text saying.

"Hay Hun, soz bout 2nite Mom didn't stop going on! Jus wanted 2 no how ur doin, well dats it really, on da way hom now so I Cya in the morn k…Luv P… xoxo"

Sam couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't coming round but happy that he was thinking of her!

"Is everything alright Samantha?"

"Yes Stuart thanks, but I'm actually getting quite tired to be honest, so if you don't mind?"

"No of course not!

A few weeks had past Samantha and Phil had been assigned to different projects and didn't get to see or even speak to each other very much, Sam was paired up with DS Turner for a while. Sam agreed to go for a drink with Stuart and he ended up kissing Sam, with that at the end of the night Sam wasn't quite sure how to feel, Shocked as well as flattered! The more time she spend with Stuart the more he seemed to flirt with Sam, so he asked her out on a date and she said yes. Not quite knowing how to feel, considering her and Phil were getting on really well before Stuart came on the scene, but she tried not to think about that and went on her date with Stuart anyway. Another couple of weeks went by and Philip had got wind of the date and there all of a sudden closeness, and didn't like it one bit in fact he made it very clear he couldn't stand Stuart. But as long as Sam was happy he didn't medal.

Sam and Stuart got closer and closer week by week, and one day Phil was walking passed the yard and overheard DS Turner in the corner saying,

"Yes boss I'll sort it okay, I'm almost there, silly cow has fallen for every word so far, the job will be sorted for you ASAP when the time is right ok boss?"

"Yeah well it better be sorted, or I'll have your kids in a box ASAP long before you can say they words …I…..LOVE….YOU, and I'll tell you something now if you've fallen for that feisty blonde I'll have that dear mother of yours an all. Understood?"

"Yes boss clear as a bell, sorted I am promising you its well sorted!"

Philip ran into CID and grabbed Samantha.

"Phil what you doin you nutter, I know we haven't seen much of each other lately but this is ridicules!"

"Sam I need a word ASAP?"

"Erm…okay in the car come on, what's up?"

"Just drive Sam please, trust me on this one?"

"……Oh Phil…aright I really don't get you sometimes Hunter you know that?"

"Look, what do you know about this Stuart Turner, I mean really know about him, why he transferred from Barton Street sudden love interest in you?"

"Oh….thanks Phil I'm I not capable of being loved?"

"No that's not what I meant."

"Phil what is this huh?"

"Just answer the bloody question Sam?"

"Erm…not much really apart from another clash with another DS, Why?

"I think your in danger Sam."

"You what, if this is your idea of a joke Philip its so not funny."

"No this isn't any joke Sam"

"Oh…yeah…I get it your Jealous."

"What No….well yes…but I'd have to be pretty sick to make something like this up"

"Yeah I no, maybe you are, get out Phil please"

Sam drove off down the road and Phil was left stranded there having to walk back to Sun Hill, Sam had stopped the car half way down the road with tears streaming down her face, simply because she couldn't believe Phil would stoop so low as to this. Sam then thought, _what if he was telling the truth, but what would I have done to upset DS Turner I hadn't even meet him until the first time I saw him at the station. _

By the time Sam had reach the station, Phil still wasn't back which she was quite glad of because she couldn't face him after what had just happened between them. At the end of the day Phil still hadn't turned up, so she still wasn't very calm and decided to leave and wait for Stuart out in the yard. When Samantha got down to her car she noticed Philip's car was nowhere to been seen and gathered he left without any fuss.

"Ready are we?" Stuart said from a distance.

"Yep sure am!"

Phil had gone to try and trace the call Stuart was talking about earlier, he found out it was a criminal that Sam had put away for life, and Stuart was his brother. And they both wanted her dead including the ring leader Turner was talking to when Philip overheard him on the phone. He couldn't trace the boss of the them for some reason!"

As Phil raced down to Sam's he jumped every red light, about 4-5 speed camera's and nearly knocked down a young girl no more then 20.

When he got to Samantha's Nobody was there, Stuart had told Sam to drive because he had a surprise for her, Philip rang Jack, Neil and almost every copper he could call to help him find the love of his life.

"Where are we Stuart?"

"You'll see, it's a little surprise!"

"Sorry I thought I told you I don't like surprises?"

"No you didn't but I promise you'll love this one!"

I'll give you a clue you lay a blanket down and a big basket beside it!"

"A pick-nick?"

"Yep but I can't say where!"

"Take the next left and you'll see the car park, just park anywhere you can and the I'll take over from there!"

"Okay"

Sam saw loads of cars there and parents with all there kids so she did think much of it at the time, Stuart blindfolded Samantha and told her to slightly bend down.

"What do you think this is?" Stuart asked as Sam as she touched the object.

"Bluebells" She replied.

"Correct!"

Sam relax now thinking this trip was genuine and romantic of Stuart!

Stuart just kept leading Sam further and further into the park until he had reached his destination, he said to, "Sam sit here for a second don't touch the blindfold yet, its not already!"

Sam touch the ground and felt nothing but grass and flowers so she thought it was a real romantic pick-nick so far! Phil had remembered something Stuart was talking to Zain about one day in CID basically where he'd take someone he thought was really special to him!

Phil had driven all the way to the same park Stuart was holding Samantha not that she knew it yet considering she was still blindfolded.

"Stuart can I take this thing off yet, its make me itch sorry?"

"Just a min, one more thing to set out!"

Stuart untied the blindfold Sam looked up and saw Stuart holding her at gun point.

"Stuart what are doing?"

"What does it look like sweetheart?"

"Like your hold me hostage."

"Cor you're a cleaver girl aren't you?" Sam didn't' reply.

"Why are doing this to me?"

"You don't remember me or even my brother do you?"

"NO I….Bloody don't"

"Well does the Kid Killer remind you of anything?"

"No…erm…hold on that was years go, you mean your Costello brother the one that gave evidence, and lie about his alibi in court?"

"Yes sweetheart, now where getting somewhere?"

"But that was like 3-4 years ago maybe even more?"

"Yea well takes a long time to plot a murder when your banged up, and he was the one that wanted to sort it and we just do it!"

"But…."

"But nawt…Shut it now aright."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Phil had Jack, Gina, Neil, etc… following him close behind, they had no Idea that Stuart would have a gun.

"You know less then 4hours ago Phil told me I was in danger of you"

"I said…. SHUT…. UP…" Stuart shouted.

That's when Philip and the rest of the team caught up with Stuart's voice and there he was standing right in front of Samantha with a gun shoved up against her temple.

"Phil help….me…please….I'm sorry I didn't listen please?" Sam begged Phil to save her.

By this time Sam had tears flowing all way down her face, Phil also had tears in his eyes but didn't let them show.

"I said Shut It Copper Now"

Phil tried to calm Stuart down but it wasn't any good, although Stuart stayed very calm in every way possible he was so aggressive, really pushing the gun against Sam's head harder with each word of hatred. Philip was so sure that he was going to pull the trigger that he made Jack back everyone down.

"Look Stuart I'm not gonna start pretending I like you just coz you've got a gun and with Samantha right at the end of it. But listen there has to be another way?"

"Na I don't think so mate its either her or me, my mother or my kid the number one said so."

"What your brother, what's he gonna do whilst his banged up A?"

"No….I meant the one who's in on this big time like full on, myself or my brother don't call the shots, the top dog does that and we just do his dirty work!"

"Yeah you see, its all just dirty work and hearsay, come on this wasn't Samantha's fault we just arrested him, the Jury and the top wig Judge sent him down not Sam?"

"But she could of let it drop, you all need to pin it down before it was to late a you all cooked up this little story, and now look where he is, so someone has to pay for that and it aint gonna be me or any of my family."

"You can't really believe we pin the murders on him do you, because that's crap whatever forensics found we used, that's all."

"Well it 12.59 she got a minute before she blown away, so don't be a idiot and just shut up and move there's Nooo going back now sweetheart!" Stuart said laughing and count the seconds out aloud. Samantha was screaming at this point and Stuart saying calmly,

"Sh Sh sh sh sh You'll be alright it wont take a sec!"

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1½………1.……0.…….BANG! Stuart shot Sam in the just below her ribs.

That was it he did fire the gun and yes he did shoot Sam then Stuart ran off knowing exactly where was going, Jack had already called the Medics. Sam fell into Phil's arms and said.

"I am so sorry I didn't listen, I just thought you were being poisonous and jealous, look I haven't ever felt like this with anyone in my whole life and I didn't want anything to happed without you knowing how I felt….I LOVE YOU…DS Phil Hunter"

"I LOVE YOU TO DS Samantha Nixon, I always have and forever will."

"Will you stay with me until the end?" Sam ask Phil, Philip knew it wouldn't be long she was getting fainter by the minute, and he could feel her heartbeat slowing.

"Phil…..please just hold me"

Phil held Sam as tight as he could possible hold her without causing her anymore pain then she was already in. At that moment Phil turned Sam round so he could embrace her as if they were holding each, he wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed your lips softly but passionately, Sam managed to reacted back not as fully but Phil new what sort of kiss it really was.

"I love you Phil, don't you ever forget that"

"Never I promise, I have one picture of us dancing when we had that work Xmas do, remember?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Well that's been in my wallet ever since, all these years Sam, and that's never going to change you understand me, I'll never stop loving you Sam ever"

"I know, neither will I"

Go to the house a take any memories that you want and keep them okay?"

"Okay!"

As Sam's eyes being to drift closed her last words were "I love you, your puppy dog eyes have always made me melt!" with a giggle in her voice they were the last comments she left the world with as if they were the only to init. Phil was crying his eyes out, and when he looked up into the air the sun had shined so bright that he was blinded by the rays, when he looked back down and stare at his one true love, she had a smile on her face, her eyes were softly closed as if she had drifted off into a light sleep. Philip look around him and he and Sam were surrounded in bluebells.


End file.
